Mil amantes un solo amor
by lovemoon-malfoy
Summary: Draco cree que otdo es sexo y dinero que no existe el amor en su mundo y despues de una historia dolorosa de su pasado no quiere saber mas del tema.Hermione por otra parte descubrira que no todo se aprende de los libros si no de la personas menos esperada
1. Chapter 1

Hola! =) este es ni primer fic y espero que lo disfruten porque ustedes son mi inspiración para poder escribir =^.^=. Espero que me dejen muchos REVIEWS constructivos dándome su opinión y si quieren ideas para mi fic sea mejor bueno con esto me despido GRACIAS =) un besote.

Y ahora a leer.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Un nuevo año en la vida de nuestros jóvenes magos principalmente de una joven maga quien descubrirá que después de todo en la vida siempre hay oportunidad para el amor y en quien menos te puedes imaginar.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Llego el día en donde por fin volvería a ver a sus amigos y estaba muy emocionada ya que seria su 6to año en Hogwarts y ya después de tanto luchar contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado el mundo mágico al fin se encontraba tranquilo y en paz. Ya los aurores habían atrapado a casi todos los mortifagos que pudieron escaparse en la última batalla, pero ya no había más preocupaciones o eso se suponía que debía ser al ya no haber más Voldemort.

Hermione Granger se encontraba en su habitación arreglándose y poder bajar a desayunar para poder irse a la estación de King Cross.

-Afff…..como odio no saber que ponerme- dijo con voz irritada y tono de fastidio.

-Cariño ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto la mama de Hermione asomándose por el marco de la puerta.

-Ahh?-Hermione dio un respingo- ess…estee…no mama no pasa nada es solo que no encuentro que ponerme jejejejejeje.

-Ahí hija solo cálmate estas muy nerviosa por lo del nuevo curso-dijo mirando a su hija con una sonrisa calida y suave- ve apurándote o vamos a llegar tarde a la estación.

-De acuerdo mama dame unos 15 minutos y bajo- respondió Hermione.

Por fin eligió un conjunto de una blusa de tirantes color blanca, unos pantalones tubito ajustados a la cadera y unas zapatillas doradas que se amarraban al tobillo y como complementos unos pendientes de oro blanco en forma de corazón y un collar de igual forma; se maquillo sutilmente con un poco de sombra, delineador, y brillo labial. Se veía muy bien y es que en verdad Hermione había cambiado mucho ese verano ya que había crecido hasta medir 1.63 y su cuerpo se había estilizado mostrando sus curvas bien formadas y su pelo antes totalmente enmarañado ahora lo conformaban unos lindos bucles bien definidos, sin alargarlo mucho era muy bella.

Llegaron a la estación y Hermione se despidió de sus padres para dirigirse al anden 9 ¾ donde de seguro ya se encontrarían Harry y Ron. Y efectivamente ahí estaban hablando con Giny y Luna.

-¡Chicos que bueno es verlos otra ves!- dijo Hermione abrazando a los cuatro.

-Hermione ¡Nosotros también te extrañamos muchísimo!- dijo Ginny- que linda estas de seguro este año vas a levantar cabezas como no te lo imaginas jajajaja.

-Jajajajaja Ginny tu y tus estupideces no se que cambio sigo siendo la misma Hermione que ustedes conocen pero no hables mucho de mi también tu estas increíble- dijo con voz picara haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara y se echara a reír.

-Luna que bueno verte ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo abrazando a Luna.

-Bien gracias y ya vimos que tu también- dijo con voz soñadora y cara risueña.

-Jajajajaja pero es que si tu estas como un ángel Luna! - dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

Pero los únicos que no habían hablado hasta ahora eran Harry y Ron que al parecer estaban en un estado de embobamiento mirando a Hermione.

-¿Y bien chicos es que no me piensan saludar? -Pregunto Hermione con las manos en la cintura.

-Esss….estee…ah? si si- dijo Ron saliendo del trance- -respondió de un tirón.

-Si Hermione estas muy linda jejejeje- dijo Harry con cara de avergonzado.

-Hay chicos ustedes nunca cambian- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa divertida-

Pero resulta que Ron y Harry si habían cambiado aunque sea físicamente pues Harry se encontraba mucho mas alto que la ultima vez de seguro estaba midiendo 1,75 y tenia el cuerpo bien formado debido a los entrenamientos del quiddicht y de la Orden, el pelo lo tenia mucho mas revuelto y sus ojos verdes esmeralda resaltaban bastante. En cuanto a Ron también estaba alto media 1.77 y también tenía un gran cuerpo igual que Harry y sus pecas en la cara habían disminuido para dejar ver esos hermosos ojos azul cielo.

-Bueno chicos será mejor que vayamos subiendo al tren para buscar un compartimiento que este vació- dijo Ginny- ahora muévanse.

Subieron al tren a buscar un compartimiento vació y lo encontraron al final del vagón. Apenas se sentaron el tren empezó a andar.

Hermione hablaba con Ginny y Luna de comos pasaron y que habían echo ese verano mientras que los muchachos conversaban de quiddicht y de los partidos.

-Bueno voy a ir al baño ya vuelvo- dijo Hermione saliendo del compartimiento.

Iba caminando en dirección al baño cuando escucho que una voz hablaba detrás suyo.

-Lindas curvas bombón-se había achuchado de la voz del chico.

-Lárgate de mi vista Malfoy, me estorbas- dijo ella volteándose para verlo y se sorprendió con lo que encontró.

Draco Malfoy ahora era todo un hombre, con el cuerpo muy bien formado, espalda ancha, su pelo ya no lo llevaba engominado ahora se lo dejaba al natural, haciendo que se le cayese varios mechones rubios dándole un toque sexy y misterioso y sus ojos grises mercurio destacaban mas que nunca.

-¿Granger eres tu?- miro a la chica que tenia al frente sin poder creérselo.

-Quien más creías que era Malfoy- dijo ella fríamente.

-Granger solo una cosa no te metas conmigo no te conviene- dijo señalándola.

-Jajajajaja- rió Hermione de manera sarcástica- ¿y que me piensas hacer hurón? ¿Meterme a Askaban como lo hicieron con tu papito?.

-Mira estupida no vuelvas a mencionar a mi padre te ha quedado claro- dijo Malfoy agarrándola por la muñeca y ejerciendo presión en esta.

-Auch! Malfoy déjame! Me haces daño!- dijo ella tratando de soltarse del agarre de Draco.

-Entonces no vuelvas a insultarme inmunda ¿te ha quedado claro?- y con esto soltó a Hermione y se fue.

Hermione se dirigió al baño a cambiarse y ponerse la túnica y el uniforme del colegio, pero no olvidaba los ojos de Malfoy sorprendido al verla. Aunque no le dio importancia y después de cambiarse se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigos ya listos.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

_**Bueno aquí mi primer capitulo y no va a ser el último. Porfa R-E-V-I-E-W-S! =S ya estoy creando el segundo capitulo y les prometo que será mucho mas largo que este pero nesecito de su apoyo para terminarlo porque que es una escritora sin sus lectores? Bueno gracias a los que me leen.**_

_**Att: *…:::[Lovemoon-malfoy]:::...***_


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí me tienen otra vez solo un aviso los primero capítulos van a ser un poco cortos debido a que voy a estar muy ocupada estos días por los exámenes en mi cole. Pero dependiendo de mi tiempo a partir del 3er capi los voy a alargar mas y ahora sin mas que decir. A leer.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Draco entro en un compartimiento vacío y cerro la puerta con mucha fuerza, se tiro en uno de los asientos y se puso a ver por la ventana y pensar en las palabras que había cruzado con Granger. "¿Y que me vas ha hacer? ¿Meterme en Askaban como metieron a tu padre?" esas palabras rondaban y le daban vueltas en la cabeza de Draco.

-Estupida Granger me las vas a pagar por haberme restregado en la cara lo que le hicieron a mi padre- dijo Draco pensando en la imagen de Granger sufriendo y suplicándole clemencia. Pero apenas tenia ese pensamiento se le coló otro a la mente que había visto hace solo unos minutos, Granger con sus curvas retándolo con una mirada sexy y esos labios que tan provocador era besarlos "¡Pero por dios que estas pensando Draco, Granger es una inmunda sangre sucia!".

Y con estos pensamientos conflictivos se fue quedando dormido el resto del viaje en tren.

Hermione bajo del tren hablando con Luna, Ginny, Harry y Ron estaban mas atrás hablando de las estrategias del quiddicht de Irlanda. Pero en un momento Ginny tropezó con una piedra haciendo que se cayera levantándole la falda y haciéndola mas corta para mostrar sus hermosas y bien torneadas piernas dejando a uno que otro chico babeando, Harry se volteo a ver que pasaba y al darse cuanta de cómo miraban los demás muchachos a Ginny y ninguno la ayudaba se puso tan rojo como el cabello de Ron.

-¡QUE ESPERAN ¿UNA FOTO? SIGAN SU CAMINO, LARGO DE AQUÍ!- grito Harry muy enojado para después ayudar a Ginny a levantarse del suelo mientras esta se sonrojaba.

-Gracias…Ha…Harry-dijo Ginny con voz nerviosa y con toda la cara roja, mientras que en los ojos de Harry se asomaba un brillo.

Llegaron al castillo y entraron al gran comedor para empezar la ceremonia de elección y el gran banquete. Después de elegir la casa a cada uno de los alumnos de primero, la directora McGonagall se levanta de su asiento para dar el discurso de bienvenida acostumbrado.

-Bienvenidos todos a un nuevo año escolar, esperamos que sea totalmente de su agrado como siempre he de recordarles que el toque de queda es a las 10 p.m. y que ningún alumno puede deambular por los pasillos después de esa hora a excepción de los prefectos estudiantiles de cada casa, también esta totalmente adentrarse en el bosque prohibido, y el ultimo anuncio es que su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras es el profesor Remus Lupin y sin mas que agregar que comienza el banquete- termino McGonagall dando una palmada para empezar el banquete.

Draco se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente cuando recibió una palmada en la espalda y se volteo a ver quien era.

-¡Eh! Draco ¿Cómo andas?-pregunto el chico.

-Ah….hola Nott que quieres-dijo molesto por que alguien interrumpiera en su cena.

-Mmm…. de mal humor y eso viene de ¿que?- pregunto Theo con una ceja alzada.

-De nada que te interese y yo te ago la misma pregunta tu humor viene de ¿Qué?- dijo evitando radicalmente la pregunta de su amigo.

-Pues te lo diré aunque de mi no te salvas hasta que me respondas mi pregunta- dijo Theo- ya no estoy atado a odiar se acabo mi martirio ya no tengo nesecidad de seguir la orden rasista de decir "sangre sucia".

Malfoy se le quedo viendo como si estuviera loco, pero Theo tenia la razón todo había acabado y no estaba preso a seguir las ordenes de su padre podía ser libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

-¡Theo, Draco!- se acerco Blase a la conversación- ¿ya vieron al bombón que esta en Gryffindor?

-¿De quien rayos hablas Blase? Yo no veo nada interesante ahí- pregunto Draco.

-Pues de quien mas ¡de Granger! Hermano- dijo mirando a la mesa de los leones como si fuera los vas obvio del mundo.

-Por favor Blase ni que fuera la mas buena de todo este maldito colegio- dijo con cara de asco- además yo no le veo nada en especial que no aya visto en otras.

-Bueno Draco quien sabe, pero he de admitir que la Granger ha mejorado para bien- dijo Blase con cara maliciosa- y no solo ella también están la lunática y la Weasley.

-Draco, Blase tiene razón y he oído que están en las 10 mas buenas de la lista- dijo Theo mirando a un lugar en particular nada mas ni nada menos que a una cierta rubia soñadora de la mesa Ravenclaw.

Draco todavía no quedaba fuera de shock "¿Granger una de las 10 mas buenas?" y sin querer poso su vista en sus piernas y subiendo hasta su rostro deteniéndose en esos labios con que tanto soñaba.

-Hermione- dijo Ginny susurrándole en el oído a la chica- ¿Ya vistes que Malfoy no te quita la mirada de encima?

-¿De que hablas Ginny?- preguntándole en un susurro.

-Solo míralo tu misma- Dijo ella para que se volteara a ver a la mesa de las serpientes.

Hermione dirigió su vista a la mesa y choco con la mirada de mercurio de Malfoy dándole la razón a Ginny de que este la miraba; noto en los ojos del chico un brillo al cual no le encontraba significado alguno. Para después quitar su vista de esos ojos ya que la cena se había terminado, y sin darse cuanta que Malfoy sonrió.

Todos se fueron a sus casas a descansar. A la mañana siguiente se sentían los rayos del sol atravesar los pequeños espacios descubiertos de las cortinas de las camas, Hermione se levanto, arreglo los doseles de su cama para después entrar en el baño y ducharse y luego ponerse el uniforme pero como sentía un poco de calor se desabrocho los 2 primeros botones de la camisa dejando ver un lindo collar en forma de gota y amarrándose el pelo en una cola alta que dejaba caer algunos mechones rebeldes y agarrando su mochila se dirigió al gran comedor.

Cuando llego noto que sus amigos la estaban esperando para desayunar.

-¡Hola chicos!- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Hola Herms!- dijo Harry para después seguir leyendo el periódico.

-Ho…hoffa...aa- saludo Ron atragantándose como siempre de comida.

En ese momento llegaba Ginny sentándose al lado de su amiga.

-¡Por dios Ronald Weasley! ¿No te basto la comida de anoche?- dijo Ginny causando la risa de Harry y Hermione, cuando delante de cada uno aparecía sus respectivos horarios.

-¡Que demonios! ¡Tenemos horita POCIONES y con SLYTHERIN!- Ron casi se cae para atrás cuando leyó su horario.

-Cálmate Ron no es para tanto- dijo Hermione mirándolo con calma y dulzura en su voz.

-Pero Herms cuantas veces ahí que repetirlo Snape ¡NOS ODIA!- dijo perdiendo su autocontrol.

-Tranquilízate Ron no es nuestra culpa. ¡Deja el drama que no ves que todo el mundo te ve!- dijo Ginny harta de las exageraciones de su hermano y ver que estaba llamando mucho la atención.

Ron se calmo y no volvió a mencionar el tema durante el camino a las clases de pociones. Cuando llegaron al frente del salón vieron al arrogante de Malfoy seguido de Theodoro Nott y Blase Zabinni entrar pero lo que Hermione se dio cuenta es que Nott le había dedicado una sonrisa al pasar justo al lado de ella, y se pregunto a que se debía ese cambio.

Entraron y se sentaron los 3 juntos en la tercera fila a la izquierda, cuando entro Snape en el aula.

-Buenos días- dijo en un tono frió y tenebroso- hoy aprenderán lo básico de la poción "Fantasylia" alguien seria tan eficaz y con la suficiente capacidad mental para decirme ¿de que trata esta pócima?

Como era de suponerse Hermione levanto la mano fugazmente, pero Snape la ignoro totalmente.

-Señor…Malfoy seria tan amable de contestar mi pregunta- dijo Snape.

-Si señor, esta pócima convierte al que la tome en un animal mítico, pero no es elección de la persona elegir al animal de que se quiera transformar si no el animal que representa a cada uno y con quien mejor se identifique- Dijo Malfoy con toda la seguridad del mundo y sonriendo para si mismo.

-Excelente explicación 15 puntos para Slytherin- dijo Snape- muy bien para el lunes de la próxima semana daremos paso a realizar esta pócima no se olviden de traer sus ingredientes si no desean 5 puntos menos por cada ingrediente que no traigan- esto lo dijo mirando a Harry y Ron- se acabo la clase.

Todos salieron para dirigirse a la siguiente clase que era Historia de la Magia, por supuesto al llegar y sentarse en los asientos todo el mundo se dispuso a dormir ya que esa clase nunca se enseñaba nada emocionante. Salieron y Hermione dijo que tenía que ir a la biblioteca, se separo de sus amigos y cuando iba por medio pasillo se encontró con Malfoy.

-Vaya miren a quien tenemos acá a la come-libros y mojigata de Granger-dijo Malfoy con una mueca.

-Púdrete Malfoy y déjame en paz-dijo Hermione tratando de mirarle y seguir su camino.

-Que es esto acaso la valiente sabihonda de Gryffindor ¿tiene miedo?-dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mira engreído rubio petulante a lo único que le tengo miedo es que me pegues tu estupidez neuronal, si sabes lo que es eso ¿verdad?- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Mira monja de poca cosa ya desearías tu tener la mitad de lo que tengo yo- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la Gryffindor.

-Pff te aseguro que no nesecito nada de ti porque ya viene podrido- dijo Hermione desafiándole.

Draco cada vez se acercaba más y mas acorralándola contra la pared. Sus vistas se cruzaron saltando chispas.

-Te aseguro que nadie se queja de que venga podrido Granger- dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

-Jajajaja te aseguro que debes ser tu quien no lo escucha pues dicen que no eres tan bueno como te crees- dijo mirándolo con asco.

-Aaaah y ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tu? Pero que vas a saber tu de lo que puedo dar si solo eres una monjita Granger- dijo acercando si rostro al de Hermione.

Sus caras estaban nada mas que a 10 cm de distancia y podian sentir sus respiraciones, Hermione no pudo evitar inhalar el aliento a menta que emanaba Malfoy y Draco tampoco pudo evitar oler la fragancia a cereza que despedia el cabello de Hermione, no aguanto y quito su vista de los ojos de la castaña para dirigirlos a sus labios tan rojos y perfectos se acercaba cada vez mas y mas y….

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Uff cuanto tiempo sin leernos, lo siento muchisimo por este abandono momentaneo he tenido bastantes complicaciones con el colegio es uno de los problemas y lo otro es la falta de inspiracion que he tenido no he podido publicar asi que otra ves mis disculpas a mis lectores. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Se oyen unos pasos en dirección a ellos, Draco se separa abruptamente de Hermione y con una sonrisa al ver la cara de estupefacción de la chica.

-Wao Granger nunca pensé que caerías tan fácilmente a mis pies-dijo arreglándose un mechón del cabello platinado.

Hermione tardo en reaccionar y oír lo que le decía Malfoy.

-JAJAJAJA-rió tan fuerte como podía- ¿yo? ¿Caer a tus pies? Muy gracioso Malfoy ¿comiste payaso esta mañana?

-No me cambies el tema inmunda sabes perfectamente estabas a punto de besar a este irresistible dios- dijo señalándose a si mismo.

-Si claaro primero besaría a un escroguto que a ti imbecil-dijo harta de todo lo sucedido y se fue al comedor para almorzar con sus amigos.

Draco se quedo ahí parado como si tuviera raíces en los pies que lo clavaban al piso, aun no podía creer lo que había estado a punto de hacer. "Besar a Granger" de pana que el mundo se había vuelto loco desde cuando el príncipe de Slytherin llegaba a besar a una Gryffindor y mas si es Granger.

Hermione llego al comedor y se sentó en su mesa al frente de Harry y Ron, y al lado de Ginny.

-¿Hermione de que trata el libro que dijiste que ibas a buscar?-pregunto ron con curiosidad.

Hermione se había olvidado completamente del bendito libro y de porque había ido a la biblioteca, no les podía responder que se había topado con Malfoy y habían estado peleando hasta el punto de casi besarse, eso seria solo para que Harry y Ron fueran directo hacia donde Malfoy para descuartizarlo ahí mismo en frente de todo el alumnado.

-Estemm….ese libro…no…no lo pude conseguir ya habían agarrado todos los tomos disponibles y no quedaba ni uno-dijo Hermione tratando de que su respuesta sonara lo mas segura posible.

-Aaa ok, bueno horita tenemos libre que quieren hacer?- pregunto ron con entusiasmo.

-Mmm… tal vez podríamos ir al lago o yo que-dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros- con tal de alejarnos de los profesores así sea un rato.

-Por dios Ginn apenas es el primer día y ya te estas quejando de los profesores- dijo Hermione aguantando la risa al igual que Harry y Ron.

Salieron del comedor y se encaminaron al lago, Harry y Ron iban mas adelante que las chicas y justo en ese momento Ginny pudo hablar a solas con Hermione.

-Y… ¿me dirás que es lo que estabas ocultando hace rato?-dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione con curiosidad en sus ojos.

-¿de que hablas?- dijo rápidamente Hermione era muy mala mintiendo- yo no he estado ocultando nada.

-Aja y yo soy Madona- dijo con voz sarcástica- tienes dos opciones o me lo dices o me lo dices.

Hermione no tuvo opción y se lo contó casi todo a Ginny solo quitando la parte en que ella casi se besa con Malfoy.

Mientras tanto en el mismo pasillo de hace rato pero esta ves recostado solo… pensando lo que había pasado y esa era la pregunta mas inquietante ¿Qué avía pasado? ¿Por qué había pasado? Y entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea y respuesta a sus problemas al gran Draco Lucius Malfoy tendría a Granger rendidita a sus pies la tomaría y luego la humillaría, pues según es eso lo que Draco sentía por Hermione solo y únicamente atracción sexual hacia la Gryffindor.

-Hola Draki-había dicho la chica que se encontraba junto a el.

-Hola Astoria-dijo el frió y muy seco pues no quería hablar con nadie solo estar solo.

-¿No te gustaría pasar un buen ratito?-dijo mirándolo con mirada gatuna-en un lugar solo para los dos.

Draco con la intención de deshacerse del momento que paso con Granger decidió aprovechar la oportunidad con Astoria Grengass y no se podía decir exactamente que tenia un cuerpo de mal gusto si no uno de los mejores de su casa y ella encabezaba la lista de las mejores.

Astoria le jalo de la corbata y aprisiono sus labios con los del chico ejerciendo presión para dar mucha más pasión y lujuria al momento. Se encaminaron a una de las aulas vacías y desapareciendo por el resto de la hora libre.

El día término normal sin más encuentros desafortunados con el odioso de Malfoy y todo el mundo se fue a dormir. Hermione se encontraba en su cama dando vueltas y cultas no lograba pegar el ojo, le había contando a Ginny lo que había pasado pero porque no se sentía mas tranquila aunque no le había dicho toda la verdad algo era algo y aunque no le gustaba mentir a sus amigos no podía decir nada la considerarían una traidora por casi besar al enemigo seria el fin de mundo si algo parecido pasara; mañana seria mejor podría evitar a Malfoy pasándose todo el día con sus amigos y no es que no le gustara solo que a veces nesecitaba su especio su tiempo a solas para reflexionar solo eso y con estos pensamientos se fue quedando dormida poco a poco.

Al día siguiente Hermione todavía dormida sintió que la llamaban de algún lugar-¡Hermione!-¡Hermione!-¡Hermione!; Hermione despertó con pereza y vio a Ginny sentada al borde de su cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí porque no estas dormida?-dijo Hermione bostezando.

-¡Apocalipsis!-dijo Ginny con cara de susto- Es muy tarde Herms son las 8:50 te has quedado dormida las clases comienzan en 10 minutos.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡No puedo llega tarde!- dijo saltando de la cama para meterse al baño a cambiarse el pijama por el uniforme y luego salir corriendo a los pasillos para bajar al gran comedor para que le diera tiempo de comer aunque solo fuera una tostada.

Cuando por fin llego al Gran comedor con respiración agitada por tanta corredera vio salir a Malfoy y a la putica de Grengass juntos y la chica amarrada al brazo izquierdo del Slytherin. Sintió un vuelco en el estomago que jamás lo había sentido, paso por al lado de ellos pero al parecer ninguno noto su presencia. Llego su mesa y agarro una tostada con jalea y se la comió para después salir sin poder hablar con nadie para dirigirse a DCAO en la cual milagrosamente no compartía con cierto rubio.

Llego al salón con la respiración sumamente agitada de tanto correr, sus amigos estaban haciéndole señas para que se sentara que el profesor ya venia.

-¿Te quedastes dormida?- pregunto Harry con una sonrisa divertida.

-Creo que si no se porque mi despertador no sonó-dijo Hermione abriendo su libro.

-Ups!... creo que fue mi culpa, lo siento- hablo Ron evitando reírse- antes que me metas la medre Herms no fue mi intención… solo quería probarlo para hacerle una broma a Malfoy.

-De pana no se como no pierdo la paciencia con tu inmadures Ronald- dijo Hermione con su mano en la mejilla viendo a sus amigos con fastidio.

Por fin el profesor Lupin izo acto de presencia en el salón de clases.

Al término de la clase Hermione no tenia ganas de nada, "tal vez estar sola aclare mis ideas" pensó, así que con esto se encamino al lago para estar mas tranquila. Llego a los terrenos del castillo y se recostó a la sombra de un árbol y cerro los ojos "vamos Hermione no puedes estar sintiendo nada por el inútil de Malfoy" "Deben ser mis estupidas hormonas descontroladas". Se quedo así un rato hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien cerca de ella.

-Vaya Granger que haces por aquí tan solita? –Pregunto el extraño- no sabes te podrían hacer algo.

Hermione abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Nott.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con una mirada de pocos amigos- y ¿acaso no te enseñaron a respetar el espacio de los demás?

-Uy que genio, se nota que Draco y tu harían una gran pareja- dijo en tono burlón- además yo solo venia hablar contigo.

-Jajajajaja muy gracioso antes de yo querer estar con Malfoy estaría con el mismísimo Voldemort- le dijo sarcástica- pero dime de ¿que querías hablar?

-De cualquier cosa – dijo sentándose al lado de ella- andaba aburrido.

-A mi no me engañas Nott para lo único que ustedes los Slytherin a nosotros es para insultarnos o fastidiar el momento- menciono Hermione tratando de descubrir sus intenciones.

-Pero por que generalizas?- pregunto- deberías saber que no todos somos así, por uno no debemos pagar todos.

-No se es que tus compañeros me han dado mucho de que pensar- dijo cabizbaja

-Pero yo te he insultado?- pregunto Nott serio.

-No- admitió Hermione- lo siento, no quise hablarte de ese modo

-Tranquila, entiendo tus razones de porque la desconfianza- Nott le sonrió.

-Y entonces dime Nott,- dijo ahora mirándolo con mas confianza- Porque…

-Dime Theo, no me gusta cuando me llaman por mi apellido- le menciono.

-OK Theo, ¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo?- pregunto Hermione con curiosidad.

-Solo me preguntaba el porque de tu odio hacia Malfoy- dijo Nott con simpleza

-Pues son muchas cosas que han hecho que se gane mi odio a pulso- admitió Hermione- tal vez por los insultos, por las degradaciones que nos ha dado a los hijos de padres muggles, son muchas cosas que no podría enumerar

-Entiendo, aunque deberías saber que Draco no fue así porque quiso- le revelo a Hermione.

-Ah no?-no cabía su sorpresa ante tal confesión.

-Sus padres fueron muy duros con cuando era chiquito, la manera en que lo crió Lucius fue lo que izo que sea así hoy en día- le dijo Nott mirando el cielo recordando esos tiempos.

-Ya veo aunque no pareciera que al le importara mucho- dijo recordando lo sucedido en el tren- el se ve igual no ha cambiado nada de su manera de ser

-Tal vez sea así por fuera, pero por dentro te aseguro que el no piensa lo mismo- le dijo Nott haciendo que la cabeza de Hermione tuviera mas cosas que pensar sobre la actitud de Malfoy.

-Pero también otra cosa que quería preguntarte- el muchacho parecía mas nervioso- era…si… bueno…tu amiga Lovegood sale con alguien.

-Jajajajajaja esto si que se pone interesante- se burlo la castaña.

-No te burles…solo quiero saber-Nott tenia las mejillas rojas.

-Jajajaja no ahorita no sale con nadie- esa respuesta había tranquilizado mas los nervios de chico- pero creo que tienes competencia, ay mas de uno que anda babeando por Luna, aunque ella no se de cuenta.

-OK, gracias por decirme eso-dijo levantándose para irse- hablamos luego Herms.

-Jajajajaja dale Theo-dijo para no romper en la risa- pero no te preocupes por nada tu le ganas a los demás.

Theo se fue aun rojo de vergüenza, pero aunque sea sabia que tenia oportunidad con Luna, ya vería como se encargaría de la competencia.

Hermione por su parte seguía ahí sentada debajo del árbol "quien lo creía ahora Luna con otro pretendiente mas". Y con esto le dio una última mirada al lago y se fue al castillo para la cena.

Sus caras estaban nada mas que a 10 cm. de distancia y podían sentir sus respiraciones, Hermione no pudo evitar inhalar el aliento a menta que emanaba Malfoy y Draco tampoco pudo evitar oler la fragancia a cereza que despedía el cabello de Hermione, no aguanto y quito su vista de los ojos de la castaña para dirigirlos a sus labios tan rojos y perfectos se acercaba cada vez mas y mas y….

* * *

Pero ahora si vamos con la historia. A leer!:


End file.
